Prome
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Cat wants to go to prome with Sam so badly that it hurts! But does she have the courage to ask? Will Sam say yes? Will it be the perfect night exactly like Cat imagines it?


_This was a prompt sent to me on tumblr. Hope you like it!_

Cat Valentine shuffled into class just before Tori stood on the stage and in her best Sikowitz voice said, "Good morning, class." Cat couldn't help but giggle loudly at her friend's spot on impression. In her Tori voice she smiled at the class, "So this year, since Jade promised she wouldn't try to ruin it like last year-" Tori gestured to the black haired girl who's eyes said 'You're ever so welcome.' Tori's responding glare hissed 'I don't talk like that.' "- we're going to have a planning committee for this year's prome. If anyone's interested, come by the black box after school."

The grin that erupted on Cat's face hurt her cheek muscles, but she couldn't help it. Prom was the most romantic event her high school mind could fathom. She closed her eyes and imagined her perfect night. She's wearing a short but flowing cream dress dancing in time with the one she liked as a more than friend. In her mind that one was wearing a tight tux and had long curly blonde hair. She opened her eyes and gasped in recognition.

Now it had never bothered Cat before when she closed her eyes and never saw herself with boys, but it was different with this girl. Cat bit her lip and allowed herself to daydream. She wanted to go to prome with Sam so badly that it hurt. Squirming in her seat she thought of how wonderful and perfect being with Sam would feel, how wonderful Sam was, and then prome. All the pieces clicked in her head at once, and Cat knew she would not be happy spending this romantic night with anyone but Sam.

There lay the problem. Sam didn't like Cat back. This was never verbally confirmed to the redhead, but she just knew that Sam wouldn't go for her. Even if there was a possibility that Sam did like girls (which Cat hoped but shook her head remembering the boys she dated), Sam would never go for someone like Cat. Jade was way more her type. Cat bit her lip even harder remembering when her head was filled with fantasies of her raven-haired best friend.

It was right before Jade met Beck and right after she told Cat she was pan. The time seemed to fly in those moments but she remembered Jade smiling at her and shaking her head slowly. "Sorry, Kit-Kat, but I just don't like you that way." It was a simple declaration, but it sounded so sincere to Cat that she couldn't even be mad because of how nice Jade was being about it.

Now Cat sat trying to imagine telling Sam, how that would result. She remembered every little thing that could even remotely indicate affections for women in the blonde - hugging Cat, violent tendencies and aggression towards men, her affection for Carly, saying Freddie was the only boy she'd ever loved - and ended up making herself dizzy. Her emotions were spiraling. She hoped for those moments to mean something, but her heart stopped at the thought of Carly - Carls, as the blonde so affectionately called her. The skype, the phone calls at odd hours of the day and night, the laughter ringing through the apartment, it all started to make sense.

There was no way Sam could like Cat because she liked Carly. She liked the smart and sweet and adventurous brunette, not the bubbly and annoying and nagging redhead. Cat felt herself tearing up and excused herself to the bathroom before anyone could notice, but Jade noticed. Cat knew that Jade knew the moment she stood up; Jade always knew.

Cat waited in the bathroom, holding back her tears before her raven-haired friend came into the bathroom. Jade smiled solemnly at her best friend, and Cat ran into the other girl's open arms. She was so grateful to have Jade as her best friend, but she felt the moment lessen as she imagined all the times in that short time she'd known Sam that this same thing had happened. "This is about Sam, isn't it?" Cat nodded into Jade's chest, still sniffling. "Alright, Kit-Kat, let it out."

"I think I'm in love with her," she was saying before she had even processed what Jade had said. "I really really like her, Jadey, more than anything, more than Bibble."

Jade cracked a grin at the additional confession but rubbed the girl's back calmly. "You have to tell her," she stated simply. Cat always responded better to straightforwardness despite her long-winded nature.

Cat finally looked at Jade, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "She's so amazing, Jade. I think she's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't want to ruin it." In her eyes were more amazing memories that highlighted all the wonderful aspects that made up Sam.

"And you don't want to scare her off," Jade added, "so take it slow. Ask her to prom… prome? Whatever Tori's calling it." Cat smiled at her friend who quite obviously was crushing on the Latina.

"Your heart's beating faster," you tease and she rolls her eyes, "but thank you, for helping. I do need to talk to her. I'll ask Sam if you ask Tori."

Jade's eyes flashed with fear for a second before she remembered what Cat thought of Sam. Something in her prickly exterior did not want to be one upped by the redhead, but inside she knows that above else she wants to help Cat. "That's a deal."

—

Even though Sam was usually home first, Cat entered to an empty flat and heaved a sigh of relief. Perhaps she could make something as part of the wooing process - I am supposed to woo her, right? - flashed through Cat's mind as she went to make some meatballs. Cat giggled as she doodled on a note that said 'come to prome if you want to eat!' It seemed silly but thoughtful of Sam's interests. It didn't occur to her just how platonic it sounded - baby steps, right? Sam walked in and spotted the meatballs first, of course. Cat held her breath as Sam chomped on a meatball and read the note. She almost fainted when the blonde's eyebrow arched amusedly. "Well I already ate one, so I don't have a choice, do I?" Cat finally exhaled and shook her head playfully at the blonde. "So what's prome anyway?"

"It's what kids in my school call prom," Cat said too quickly, fidgeting with a piece of her pink hair, "um, you want to be my… date?" She instinctively squealed as the word left her lips.

Sam looked stunned at the word herself, but nothing on her face indicated disgust or joy. Cat didn't even realize that her legs felt wobbly until she fell to the floor with a yelp. This caused a reaction of fear to play on Sam's face before she laughed at the redhead and picked her up. "Okay, I'll be your date. You have to promise you won't fall like that when we're slow dancing, though." Cat blushed and hid behind her hair. Sam ate another meatball before pointing to the redhead and with a mouthful mumbled, "Hey, where's my welcome back hug?"

—

When Cat saw Jade walk into the hallways of Hollywood Arts the air actually felt nicer. The dark haired girl didn't even snap at Sinjin for saying good morning. So something good must have happened with Tori as well. "Hey, Kit-Kat, how'd it go with Sam?"

"Well she said yes, but she didn't look super totally into me. Is she supposed to kiss me or something when I ask her?" Jade rolled her eyes at the red head. "I'm romanticizing again, huh." The raven-haired girl nodded. "So what about you and Tori? Was it everything I imagine It was?"

"Not quite," Jade admitted, "I texted her 'come to prome with me' and she said 'is that a date?' and I said 'yeah, why?' and she said 'well that's romantic' so I think she said yes." Cat giggled at Tori and Jade's sarcastic banter and felt even better about the situation.

—

Cat had to go dress shopping with Sam. In her imagination she was always wearing a cream dress and simply had to find it for the night to be absolutely perfect. Sam didn't complain when Cat dragged her from store to store, but she did make mean comments about the tacky dresses. Sam actually wanted to wear a dress to prome which surprised Cat, but she quickly tried to rewrite her fantasy to fit this new information.

"What about this one?" Sam pulled up a sky blue dress and held it up.

"For you?" Cat questioned.

The blonde looked down at the small dress and blinked, "Well, I was thinking about it for you actually, but I guess it works for me too."

Cat blushed at the blonde's comment. She was thinking about Cat in pretty dresses, and Cat almost died. "You should wear something red," Cat admitted, confident with the topic of conversation.

The blonde audibly gulped and began to fidget, "Cat that's the colour of sex."

"Well, you're sexy," Cat winked before hurrying to a changing room to try on the blue dress. When she exited the changing room again, Sam had found a simple red dress. Perfect, Cat thought while beaming.

—

The night finally came, and Sam had been out of the flat all day. When seven was just around the corner, Cat started to get nervous. She curled her hair still, and made sure to flatten any wrinkle in her blue dress, expecting a text or something. How was she being stood up by someone who lived with her? Finally she heard from the kitchen "Hey, Cat!" Cat's nerves washed away as she practically raced into the kitchen. Upon seeing Sam in that red dress and those black boots and her curly hair and soft blue eyes and long eyelashes Cat couldn't help but gasp. Sam was too busy eyeing Cat to notice. "Wow," the blonde breathed, subconsciously taking a step towards the redhead.

"Wow yourself," Cat breathed right back. The closer they got to each other the harder it was for Cat to breathe.

Sam finally looked away, grabbing Cat's hand and tugging her towards the door. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." Cat exhaled sharply thinking that her presence was surprise enough, and a brilliant one at that.

Sam pulled Cat by the hand out to the parking lot, forcing her to walk backwards to make it a surprise. The girls maintained eye contact until Sam almost tripped and Cat had to look down and chuckle. Finally when she was spun around, Cat was met with a giant party bus. She gasped in shock. Sure, she had been expecting a limo and chauffeur, but party buses were so much more fun. "I thought about getting a limo, but I thought you would like this much better. Besides, Dice knew a guy so…" the blonde shrugged as if this was no big deal.

Cat turned to her date and gave her a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek, testing the waters. "Sam, this is perfect, you're amazing."

—

Thirty minutes into prome they played the first slow song. As Cat slung her arms around Sam's shoulder, she saw Jade and Tori arguing over who would be "the man." She smiled at Sam who pressed her forehead against Cat's. "You know," Sam said, just barely audible over the music, "I thought that this romance stuff would be really awkward. It always has been before, I mean, Freddie and I didn't fight when we broke up, he just said it. I thought it would be that awkward with you."

"Is it?" Cat breathed, wanting nothing more than to kiss the girl so close to her. "I thought I wouldn't be good enough. It seems I'm never good enough for the boys I dated; they never seem to last long."

"Do you like boys?" Sam asked cautiously, halfway dreading the answer. Cat giggled and shook her head, running her fingers through Sam's hair. "Neither do I," Sam admitted, and she realized then that she never had. Not even Freddie was enough, even if she wanted him to be. She wasn't even dating Cat yet, hadn't even kissed her and she was so satisfied that it scared her.

"Sam?" Cat whispered timidly. Sam nodded at the girl. "I want to kiss you, so much. I have wanted to kiss you for so long, and right now I want to kiss you more than anything."

Sam took a deep breath to remember the moment. There were so many strangers dancing around her, a female vocalist singing a slow jazz number about love, and Cat was standing before her looking more beautiful than anyone ever should. Sam licked her lips instinctively, "So kiss me."

That was all it took before Cat leaned in and captured her lips. The force on Sam's lips drove her wild, and she gasped in anticipation. Cat stole her tongue as if she had done this a thousand times, and Sam desperately tried to reciprocate with what she was feeling. When the girls pulled apart they were halfway through a faster song, or maybe that was just their hearts racing. "Sam, I want you so much," Cat whispered and dragged Sam across the floor. Soon they were out the door and into the parking lot.

Back in an empty party bus, Sam turned on a disco ball and Cat played a stream of soft music. The girls were back on each other's faces before they even looked at each other. The girls kissed and moaned and grunted and growled for so long, but when they pulled away to breathe Sam felt like it had been ages since she'd kissed her.

Cat went to unzip Sam's dress and Sam pushed herself up off the redhead. Cat was panting and in a half dazed state. "Cat, stop," Sam couldn't figure out how to say what she wanted to say, "I don't want that."

"You don't want me?" Cat asked softly, an her voice was so soft that it broke Sam in two.

The blonde ran a hand through Cat's soft perfect hair that smelled like roses and vanilla and sighed deeply. "No, Cat, I want you more than anything. I can't even fathom how much I want you. I just don't want to have sex with you right now." Cat sat up and leaned against a wall of the party bus. Sam sat beside her and linked their hands together. "I mean, Cat, I really really want to have sex with you, just the smell of you drives me mad. Everything is so perfect right now, though. I have you, and I'm kissing you. I don't want to ruin that so soon. Can we just… maybe take it slow?"

Cat smiled and squeezed Sam's hand with her own then put her free hand on the blonde's cheek. "Kay kay," Cat whispered, "Can I still kiss you, though?"

Sam squeezed Cat's hand and played with a twirl in the girl's wavy red hair. "I would love that."

Cat hadn't gotten the prom she had imagined, but it was pretty darn close. It was even more perfect than she'd imagined, she thought as she leaned in to kiss the one she liked as a more than friend. Maybe even one day as a lover.

_PS: Sam's dress + Cat's dress_


End file.
